


I am selfish

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen is fine!, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I swear he lived, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Near Death, at the end, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Hey Ruri, your 100 tales didn’t say anything about coughing up flowers did they?”“Oh my god Gen! Who is it?”“What do you mean?”“Wait you mean you don’t know? One of the many stories was about hanahaki disease. It’s a deadly yet kinda poetic illness. If you have a one sided love with somebody you will start coughing up flower petals until the person you like accepts your feelings. I have only seen it a few times tho. Not everyone has the sickness but only a select few. So if you are coughing up flowers that must mean you like someone,”“Wait- did you say deadly?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	1. Coughing flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers and Scientists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447642) by [Widow_Spyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder). 



> Hello everyone! Lately, I have been writing just fluff and trust me I enjoy writing fluff and sweet stories but sometimes that small angst writer in me is like "Hey... Let's write something angsty" but don't worry Gen is going to be ok! I love him too much to ever kill him even if it is just fanfic...

“I know how this goes, I am just a pretty face. No one gives a damn about me of my talents or hard work,”

Crushes are only a bother to Gen. Always get him hurt in the end. Starting his career as early as he did people thought they could take advantage of the teen and ya maybe once or twice Gen had fallen for the trick but he was not about to fall for the same trick the third time. He had a career to focus on after all.

The day Gen was frozen in stone he was putting on one of the biggest performances of his life in front of thousands of onlookers. When the green light first filled the room many of the audience didn’t think of it but from where Gen was standing he saw everyone turn to stone before his very own body also turned to stone. Gen put his hand out the help shield his face but that did nothing to help him.

_ This has to be some kind of prank right? No way everyone is stone right now! _

All there was around Gen was total darkness. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t say anything! It was just a void of nothing with his own thoughts. Gen was awake for what felt like hours trying to come up with what was going on, but Gen couldn’t take it much longer. It was just easier for Gen to let go and accept his fate. Gen closed his eyes and let the void take over.

When Gen had woken up to the strongest high schooler, Shishiō Tsukasa, telling him it had been 3,700 years later Gen didn’t know how to process that besides just accepting it as fact. Even when Tsukasa killed an old man right in front of Gen’s face Gen had to just accept it. He was only looking after himself in this game. He was the world’s shallowest man after all. He was selfish.

When Gen met Senkuu he couldn't tell what kind of guy he was. Made ramen for everyone in a  primitive  village but in return, they had to do manual labor. He was the man who posed a threat to the Tsukasa empire too. To be quite honest Gen had come to selfishly like the kingdom of might and some of the peaks of living there. No old manager telling him what to do. No nagging parents telling him he was making a mistake, and his celebrity status did help him too. He liked the attention but even liking the attention made Gen feel a tad bit guilty. There was Tsukasa murdering innocent people while Gen had fun. So when Gen saw the date carved into the tree he hoped this Senkuu guy was still alive and take down the Tsukasa empire. Seeing Senkuu and what he was capable of, Gen saw why Tsukasa wanted him dead. Gen had a choice.

_ Live happily in the Tsukasa empire and let thousands die or do manual labor and join Senkuu’s team. _

That was an easy choice for the world’s most shallow man. He would join Senkuu and betray Tsukasa all for the  _ promise  _ of cola.

Gen was left at the lab since he couldn’t enter the village with the others.

“I suppose this is the fate of a loner like me~” Gen sang with his hands in his oversized sleeves. Gen didn’t mind.

Gen walked closer to the Lab when a small glass bottle caught his eye.It was placed on the lab table with the words “Cola” with a crude drawing of Senkuu at the bottom of the label. Everything from the color of the liquid to the shape of the bottle was right. Gen grinned at the sight.

_ That crazy son of - _

Gen picked up the bottle and didn’t give it a second thought before chugging it all down. The fizz from the soda running down his face leaving a sticky residue on Gen’s face. When Gen was done with the cola he let out a satisfied gasp and set the bottle down wiping his chin off. The fact that Senkuu still made him Cola even though Senkuu already knew Gen wouldn’t betray him. It set off a small something. Nothing big but Gen noticed a small smile on his lips.

“Oh, dear Senkuu-chan~ I want to see what you are going to do next,”

So that’s exactly what Gen did. He not only betrayed Tsukasa but also Hyoga all for the kingdom of science. Gen did have to admit he did see his personality change a bit here and there. Not only did he care about himself he started to care about the others. He was also a lot happier in the kingdom of science despite all the manual labor or mind numbing science he totally didn’t understand. He was letting his guard slip without even noticing that he was doing so. It was a nice feeling having no one expect anything from him. Gen spent more time near Senkuu trying to figure out what kind of person he was; only now, Gen just wanted to know for himself and not to use it against him. Soon Gen found himself always standing close to or near Senkuu. Gen was no fool. He knew he had maybe just a small crush but nothing more. Who wouldn’t admire a man who counted for years when Gen could barely keep his eyes open, but the intensity of his crush hit him when he and Ruri were making batteries. Gen was happily fiddling away with the batteries when he felt something get stuck in his lungs. Gen covered his mouth a little before the thing stuck in his throat dislodged itself.

“Are you ok Gen?” Ruri asked

Before Gen had time to look at what he in his hand he replied “Oh yes, I am fine Ruri-chan, Probably the cold weather,”

“Oh- If you say so,” Ruri added before getting right back to work.

Gen looked at his palm to see what had got stuck in his throat. A petal? A small green one that looked like it had come from a chrysanthemum but that couldn’t be it. Gen hasn’t seen any of those around since winter started, but there is one petal in his hand from an almost bloomed chrysanthemum in his hand. Even if the flower was still blooming, how did it get into his throat? He had fish for breakfast and lunch and never any flowers, right? Then why was there a flower petal in his hand?!

“Hey Ruri, your 100 tales didn’t say anything about coughing up flowers did they?” Gen asked.

“Oh my god Gen! Who is it?” Ruri cheered, sounding overjoyed.

“What do you mean?” Gen hesitated, confused about what the sudden outburst was for.

“Wait you mean you don’t know? One of the many stories was about hanahaki disease. It’s a deadly yet kinda poetic illness. If you have a one sided love with somebody you will start coughing up flower petals until the person you like accepts your feelings. I have only seen it a few times tho. Not everyone has the sickness but only a select few,” Ruri explained. “So if you are coughing up flowers that must mean you like someone,”

“Wait- did you say deadly?” Gen questioned.

“Yes… sadly if that person doesn’t accept your feelings the flowers in your lungs will kill you,” Ruri almost sounded like she was apologizing. 

“You’ve seen it haven’t you?” Gen asked, lowering his voice.

Ruri nodded her head in response “I have only seen it kill one person, but the pain I saw them go through before dying. I had up to that point only seen small cases that were quickly cured but this person loved someone who was banished from the village and no one found them… That poor girl suffered a lot at the end of her life,” Ruri's voice was turning into a whisper. “When she took her last breath a single flower bloomed from her mouth. It was a painful death but in the end it was kind of beautiful… Listen, Gen, please whoever it is telling them,” Ruri pleaded.

Gen’s heart dropped at the story. He thought this was just a small crush but this could kill him?! This was no longer just a bothersome crush but now it was life or death.

“I am guessing you haven’t found a cure?” Gen asked timidly.

“No…,” Ruri spoke

Why did Gen even ask? Of course, they didn’t.

“Please Gen promise me you will tell them,” Ruri pleaded again.

Could Gen really bring himself to tell Senkuu the truth? What did Senkuu even think about relationships? He always seemed so busy with work and even when people would hit on him he was either too dense to notice or straight up rejected them.

“I will,” Gen said. “Just please don’t tell anyone,”

Gen didn’t know what to do. He was helpless. His life was in someone else hands completely and Gen hated that feeling. It was no longer just his life.

A few days passed like that. Gen coughed up around 3-4 petals a day. 5 if he was around Senkuu for a long period of time. The coughing was nothing Gen couldn’t manage. I hurt for a second or two but nothing that made him wish to rip out his own throat.

One night he, Senkuu, and the others all ate near a fire. Even with the large coat, Gen had on he was still getting chills.

“So Senkuu, what are Taiju and Yuzuirha like?” Chrome excitedly asked. Putting down his bowl of ramen

“They are so full of energy it’s unbelievable,” Senkuu sighed but he was clearly smiling. “Taiju is so straight-laced he spent 3,700 years awake just so he would confess to Yuzuirha,”

“He spent that long just waiting to confess to someone?” Kohaku asked a bit taken aback.

“Yup. It was totally illogical but still, it kept him awake,” Senkuu answered.

“Hm? Seems logical to me,” Chrome added

“Haa? The big oaf took 5 years to finally work up the courage,” Senkuu sighed, explaining “Every time he’d say he do it and then back out. Love itself just seems illogical,”

Of course, Senkuu just had to add that last part. It felt like Senkuu was rejecting him right there and then. The chills on Gen’s body flared up even more.

“Of course you would say something like that Senkuu-chan,” Gen interjected, “I think it’s quite sweet,” 

“Emotional stuff like that doesn’t interest me one millimeter, mentalist,” Senkuu snickered.

Thank god for Gen’s ability to lie because he felt like that was all his heart could take tonight. Gen put on his smug smile and replied “Of course Senkuu-chan~,”

Gen felt the flower petals start to grow inside his throat. Gen took one last sip of the Ramen broth before excusing himself to his hut. The warm broth did help some of the pain ease for a bit but by the time he got back to his hut, the flowers reappeared. Gen leaned over a bucket in his room and prepared himself to cough up the flower petal stuck in there. This would be this third time that day. Gen forced a cough before the rest of the coughing just came out naturally. Gen squeezed his eyes shut trying to deal with the more intense pain than normal. Gen coughing fit finally stopped and Gen looked at the petals in the bucket…

There were three in there. Gen swears he cleaned out the bucket since last time he used it so now why was there three? Gen clung onto the fabric between him and his now fast-beating heart. He was dying. The weight of that statement hit Gen. Three petals a day was nothing to Gen but three at once… It kind of hit him. He was going to die.

“Da-damn it!” Gen shouted into his pillow trying to muffle the sound. “I am really going to die huh I am not going to make it to see all the crazy stuff Senku-chan does am I?” Gen asked the empty room but no one answered. He didn’t dare to cry. So then why? Why was warm water falling down his cheeks?

_ Come on get it together Gen. Gen Asagiri doesn’t cry. _

Gen keeps his thoughts at bay by working more jobs and doing as much as he can to keep the idea of death away from him. Gen tried to get Senkuu out of his mind too but Senkuu just kept coming back and every time he did Gen would feel an itch in his throat. Gen’s coughing was now keeping him up later too. Ruri would help him by bringing him some tea to help soothe his itching throat. At first, it worked pretty well but as the weeks went on like that the Tea did less and less to help Gen. Ruri would beg him to tell whoever it was about his feelings. To save himself and tell Senkuu he might know how to cure it. Every time Gen would thank her for the tea and Ruri gave him a look of pity Gen hated. He hated feeling like he wasn’t in control. He hated the way Ruri looked at him like he was already dead. He hated that Senkuu thought love was so illogical. He hated Sen- no that wasn’t it. Gen wasn’t mad at Senkuu. He was mad at himself. Mad that even though Senkuu was killing him Gen didn’t have the strength to be far from Senkuu for too long. Mad that he didn’t stop this crush before it got this point. Mad at himself because even though Gen has been through so many horrible relationships he didn’t fully learn the lesson from last time. Gen was the world's shallowest man and should be that way until the day he dies. Sadly, that day was coming quicker than Gen had hoped for.


	2. Don't you dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Senkuu! It’s Gen! Gen- Gen s-s- dying help,”  
> “Gen is what?!” Senkuu questioned in disbelief.  
> “Go to his hut. Help him!” Ruri pleaded  
> Senkuu nodded and took off to Gen’s hut. What could possibly be sick with that was killing him? There was no way some virus had got to him that quickly.  
> "Damn it mentalist. Tell me when you're sick next time!"

When Gen found out about Senkuu’s birthday by… a roundabout way. Gen wanted to leave something big behind for Senkuu. Ruri said at the rate he was coughing up petals he wouldn’t make it to the next new years, but if Gen stopped seeing Senkuu he could make it a bit longer but Gen knew he could never do that. Gen tried to at first but he always gave in to his want to be around Senkuu.

If that was the case might as well leave something behind. Before Senkuu, Chrome, and Magma left Gen pulled Magma aside. He could see the murderous intent practically seeping out. Gen told Magma a little story about the old world and how people like him fit into it. The look in Magma's eyes didn’t change but at least now Magma wasn’t burning his glare into the back of Chrome’s and Senkuu’s neck. As the three of them trudged through the snow, Gen watched Senkuu move farther and farther away.

“Bastard. He’s finally gone. Senkuu-chan has finally left the Isagami village~,” Gen grinned as his plan worked out perfectly. “Everyone!” Gen waved his hand to get everyone’s attention. “Listen to me for a minute! I’ve got a lovely~ story to tell you,”

Gen spent the next few minutes entertaining and wowing the villagers with stories of the old world and the technology they used to have. A place where you didn’t have to die because of the flu or a fever, or bad hunting season didn’t mean you had to starve, and even a man setting foot on the moon. Thanks to Senkuu’s sulfa drug everyone was more open to the idea of a world like that. Gen convinced them, through some small mentalist tricks, to help him build a telescope for Senkuu. Quiet a simple task. Two Glass lenses and you had a telescope, but other villagers joined in and they ended up making a whole observatory for Senkuu. 

January 4th in the afternoon

“Good job everyone!” Gen cheered as the last preparations were made.

Everyone cheered and patted each other on the back. Gen looked up happily at the observatory. This might be his parting gift to Senkuu…

_Senkuu I miss you._

Gen tore himself from the celebration and found a place in the woods to vomit out the flowers. It was still only around 5-6 petals a day but it really did hurt. He could feel something starting to stop him from breathing as freely. Gen leaned his arm against the tree for support as he had to force himself to vomit out the flowers. His legs felt weaker as he leaned against the tree for support. The itch in his throat didn’t go away but at least he could breathe a bit freer now. GEn sat down on a fallen tree log and starved the petals for a bit.

_How did it come to this? I promised myself I would never love again and yet here I am on a tree trunk dying of love. Some part of me selfishly wants Senkuu to just accept my feelings. I really am shallow._

Gen sat there a little longer before Ruri showed up. She took one look at the flowers and back at Gen. She had tea in her hand and handed it to Gen sitting down next to him.

“It’s Senkuu isn’t it?” Ruri asked.

“Yes,” Gen answered. He didn’t have much energy to lie.

“You- you know what I am going to say…,” Ruri replied

Gen took a sip of the tea before responding “Ruri-chan, please don’t,”.

It was rude on Gen's behalf but he wouldn’t take Ruri pity right now. He just had to get through this day.

As day turned to night the villagers gathered around the observatory while Gen, Kohaku, Kaskei, Sukia, Girno, and Kirno gathered in the observatory ready to greet Senkuu. Magma Got Senkuu up the ladder and into the observatory and Kohaku helped move him into the front of the telescope. Senkuu was blindfolded and seemed defeated.

“Hey there Senkuu-Chan~ Welcome back,” Gen greet him

Senkuu was clearly uncomfortable being blindfolded.

“Huuuuh? What the hell-,” Senkuu started

“Ha, it’s pointless to beg for help Senkuu. Everyone in the village is with Gen now,” Kohaku stated.

“Heh heh,” Senkuu managed to laugh at the situation. “Could it be that you guys have finally realized that offering my head, and science, to Tsukasa on a plate is the most rational, if underhanded course of action for the stability of the village?”

_Was that really how Senkuu sees me?_

Chrome came up the ladder and joined in with Suika explaining what was going on.

“Well… I don’t know what you could be talking about, now,” Gen replied, giving Suika the signal.

Suika untied the blindfold around Senkuu’s eyes. Once the blindfold left Senkuu’s eyes, Senkuu had a look of shock on his face from what he was seeing.

“ An astronomy telescope… or rather, an observatory..,” Senkuu mumbled in amazement.

Gen looked on at Senkuu’s profile and at the once shocked expression had turned into Senkuu looking like he was about to tear up. For a second Gen forgot about the killer pain in his throat as he looked at the scientist carefully trace the bamboo telescope. 

“Oh ho! It’s the fourth of January “Stone day”” Kaseki cheered.

“We heard it was your birthday Senkuu!” Kohaku joined in.

“We all got you a birthday gift,” Suika added.

“Well to be fair it was kinda just made from faint memories of it. Like, stick two lenses in a cylinder, right? Orrr something like that,” Gen explained “Everyone in the village worked their hardest to put this together, and then, you know, we figured you’d be able to fine-tune it yourself later,” Gen tried to sing.

“Dang, you guys did a great job! This is really practical. We can totally use this as an observation tower against the Tsukasa army!!” Senkuu commented pointing up the mountain.

“Uh ya I guess,” Kohaku deadpans.

“A very rational opinion as usual,” Gen added also deadpan.

“A guy doesn’t bring up this birthday. How did you know it was today?” Senkuu asked. It took Senku a second but “Ohh… so you used a leading question on me,” Senkuu realized “still, you couldn’t have figured it out if you didn’t know when I was revived,”

“Don’t you remember?” Gen asked Senkuu “You wrote the day your petrification was undone,”

Senkuu's eyes widened for a second to glance over at Gen.

“By the miracle cave as soon as you woke up,”

Gen took a couple of steps to stand by Senkuu's side and look up at the stars as well. Gen was getting caught up in the moment and was overjoyed. Senkuu liked the gift.

“Come to think of it… Ever since the beginning, I more than a little liked you, Senkuu-Chan. Personal gain aside,” Gen confessed.

_Wait! What am I doing!_

Gen could deal with a lot of stuff but right now heartbreak was not on his list. 

“It’s probably the same for the whole village. Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?~”

“Yeah, gross dude,” Senkuu replied with a scoff

“Righttt~” Gen sang trying to hide his hurt feelings.

When everyone left and went to sleep Senkuu and Gen stayed in the observatory a bit longer looking at the stars. Gen liked the time they spent together even though it was killing him.

“Hey, Senuu-chan?” Gen broke the silence. “You really are a good person aren’t you?”

“What makes ya say that?” Senkuu asked clearly confused

“Hm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am rambling,” Gen teased waving his hand.

  
  


After The Kingdom of Science and the Empire of Might merged Senkuu became busier and busier. It really became clear to Gen how kind, in his own way, Senkuu could be. While Senkuu was no saint, Gen didn’t have any right to judge. He was getting jealous of his own friends for hanging around Senkuu for so long and hogging his attention.

_Why can’t they just leave him alone for a bit? I miss when I was the only modern man left. I wasn’t helpful but I was useful at least! But now Senkuu’s time is going hogged up by the others and- Wha- what am I thinking damn it! I don’t own Senkuu’s time. I have no right to it and yet here I am being greedy and wanting more of his time. I even got jealous of my own friends! They didn't do anything wrong but here I am only a few words away from cursing them out._

_I really am a horrible person, aren’t I?_

_I am not needed here anymore, am I?_

_Why do I keep making the same mistakes over and over again?_

That last part had Gen choking up. Gen found a spot in the forest and coughed up the flower petals as tears streamed down his face. Gen didn't even bother to stop his tears. If he was going to die what was the point anyways?

7 petals in one cough. It was getting harder to breathe each day now. Sometimes even bits of blood would be on the green petals. Gen’s time was coming soon.

“Mak- ke it stop,” Gen mumbled.

That night wasn’t any better. Gen did everything he normally did before bed but it didn’t help at this point. He didn’t want to die yet. He begged and pleaded to a God he didn’t even really believe in. Gen didn’t want to die but his nerves kept him up and would not let him sleep. Scared that if he did sleep he wouldn’t wake up. Doubts and regrets filled Gen’s mind. Even if he were to tell Senkuu and Senkuu did accept Gen’s feelings, Gen would only be a bother to Senkuu and all the work he had to do for all 7 billion people. Senkuu’s mind was on saving 7 billion people but there was Gen just on himself. The tears started to pool on Gen’s pillow as Gen let it out. If he was going to die soon why not? Gen had his bucket next to him with flower petals covered in mucus and blood. Gen could feel the petals brush against his throat but they felt like they were cutting him each time he took a deep breath.

It was morning and everyone seemed at work but Senkuu had a strange feeling like someone was missing. Like someone’s presence was not there. Senkuu almost shrugged it off when he heard Ruri call out Senkuu's name frantically.

“Senkuu! It’s Gen! Gen- Gen s-” She tried to explain catching her breath “s- dying help,”

“Gen is what?!” Senkuu questioned in disbelief.

“Go to his hut. Help him!” Ruri pleaded

Senkuu nodded and took off to Gen’s hut. What could possibly be sick with that was killing him? There was no way some virus had got to him that quickly… Well, come to think of it Gen had been looking paler and his eyebags had gotten darker.

_Damn it mentalist. Tell me when you're sick next time!_

Gen’s condition only got worse overnight. His head was spinning and his throat was dry. He had more than once vomited a whole flower into the bucket by the bedroll. Gen barely noticed when Ruri had come in the hut with some tea. Ruri’s eyes locked on Gen and the state he was in and dropped the teacup. She rushed over to Gen to look at him to check his condition. When she saw the flowers in the bucket she said something about Senkuu. Gen guessed she was going to tell Senkuu and Gen begged her not to as best he could but the girl had clearly made up her mind when she saw some petals were starting to poke out of his throat. Gen knew this was it but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Especially Senkuu. Ruri didn’t listen though and ran off as quickly as Kohaku. Gen didn’t have the energy to stop her anymore. He had put such a big burden on the girl's shoulders he couldn’t ask any more of her.

“Mentalist I told you if you get sick you ha-,” Senkuu started before getting a good look around the room.

A bucket filled with bloody flowers, A red eyed Gen, and the bits of flower stems around the room.

“Senkuu- chan no offensive but can you leave please,” Gen tried to smile.

“What do you mean leaving?! Gen, you’re dying!” Senkuu accused. “Damn it Gen you should have just told me. I could have helped you o- or something but now I can’t get any kind of surgery done without the likelihood of killing you!” Senkuu sat down next to Gen’s bedroll looking over the dying man.

“I wouldn’t want that surgery anyway,” Gen meekly put. “Despite love killing me it felt nice feeling love,”

“Then why didn’t you tell them!?” Senkuu asked, still in a panic.

“I am one of the shallowest people ever Senkuu- chan! Don’t you see..? I am nowhere near a good person!” “I-I am shallow and that’s all I’ll ever be, but for once I wanted to do the right thing and not be selfish!” Gen shouted through the shooting pain in his throat.

“Selfish? Selfish!? You are supposed to be the most shallow man alive! Being selfish shouldn’t worry you dumbass! Be selfish damn it! Just live!” Senkuu exclaimed. Senkuu covered his eyes with his arm but from how tense his shoulders were and the sniffling. Senkuu was crying. Senkuu was crying for Gen.

“It’s funny isn’t it Senkuu? They say when you like someone you start acting a bit like them. Heh guessed I picked the wrong trait huh?” Gen's eyelids felt heavier but Gen kept fighting for some reason to keep them open. It was clearly the end of his life but Gen still fought.

“I need you Gen so don’t you dare die!”

“Sen- Senkuu-chan. You need me?” Gen asked weakly.

“Yes dammit! I need you by my side so I can still show you everything! The world I am going to rebuild and I want you with me when I do!” Senkuu cried. “ I want you by my side when I travel to other countries. I want you still right by my side when I go to space. I want you by my side for all of it. So don’t you dare die on me you hear,” Senkuu placed his hands on Gen’s shoulders. “Don’t you even think about it,”

“I- want to see that too,” Gen sat up and wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck “With you! And only you! Senkuu-chan I love you,” Gen cried.

Senkuu pulled Gen closer to him in a hug and put his head on Gen's shoulder.

“I love you too mentalist,”

Gen’s sobs turn into tears of joy streaming down his face onto Senkuu. The petals from his throat stopped stabbing him and finally let Gen breathe again.

“I thought you said love was illogical Senkuu-chan,” Gen teased through his tears.

“Well so are you so it balances out,” Senkuu replied quickly regaining his composure.

Gen took handfuls of Senkuu tunic and hiccuped his way through a laugh.

“I- I hate you so- so much,” Gen gushed.

“See, you just said you loved me. Totally illogical,” Senkuu smiled.

“Ya- ya it is isn’t it?” Gen crooked pulled away from the hug.

Gen’s eyes were swollen from tears that left a faint trait of Gen’s face. Senkuu placed one of his hands on Gen’s check and whipped off the remaining tears on Gen’s face.

“Se-Senkuu- chan cut it out,” Gen laughed playfully poking at Senkuu.

“Not until you stop crying idiot,” Senkuu replied.

“Oh nooo! Guess We’re going to be here a while huh?” Gen sniffled.

“Sounds terrible honestly,” Senkuu jeered.

“Well too bad you said you aren’t leaving until I stop crying,” Gen proclaimed. “And that would be for a while so guess you’re stuck with me,”

“Oh really?” Senkuu asked.

“Real- Hmh!”Gen tried to say but Senkuu cut him off putting his lips against Gen’s.

When Senkuu pulled back Gen’s brain stopped for a second having to process what just happened.

“See you stop crying, I am going now-,” Senkuu smirked, getting up off his feet.

“Hey, no fair!” Gen whined standing up. Gen grabbed Senkuu’s wrist and pulled him close again. “I don’t think I am done crying just yet~,”

“Oh really?”

“Ten billion percent~,” Gen sang

Gen and Senkuu closed the distance between the two of them in a kiss. Senkuu could feel Gen’s smile on his lips. Gen was glad to be alive. Now he could see everything with Senkuu.

* * *

I made some art for this fanfic if you want to see it [Digital art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6c7fb5a78e943cc39231cf6f31e2abca/e023b72a1631dfb3-83/s640x960/86c88362e62fee906731991a6c6953db098034c7.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Gen would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your first time reading my work Hello! I am Endless and I am mainly a Dr. Stone Sengen fluff writer.  
> For updates on My writings or art,  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
